The Love of Bad Habits
by Alethea Rhian
Summary: Kyo has trouble letting go of bad habits, especially when faced with a new conquest. Rated T for a few adult themes in the beginning.


Hey guys, how u doin?

Ok well this is my own lil spin off of Fruits Basket concerning Kyo and his problems. Just a bit of fun. I don' own nothing except for Izumi, she is mine.

* * *

**The Love of Bad Habbits**

As Izumi straddled him she bent over and began to kiss his neck lightly. She was enjoying playing around like this as it gave her a chance to do things a little differently.

Lying there with the girl of his dreams on top of him, Kyo thought it strange that she was acting this way. Not once had she ever suggested fooling around like this before, he was glad, of course, but he couldn't help but feel that it was a little sus.

Grabbing her waist, Kyo rolled so that he was now on top of her. Giggling, Izumi rapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. Kyo gently ran his hands up her arms and took hold of her wrists. Taking them off from around him he took hold of her tightly and pinned her hands against the pillow above her head. Intrigued, Izumi stared deeply into his eyes.

'What are you up to?' He asked.

Surprised by his question, she played along with a seductive smile. 'I'm gonna play around with you for a bit longer then have my way with you.'

Kyo knew she was messing with him but her suggestion didn't go unappreciated. Still a little wary he continued. 'No I mean seriously. Did Yuki put you up to this?' He had to make sure. For years now he had always expected the worst and if any thing good did come his way Kyo couldn't help but feel like someone else was behind it. It was also plausible because Izumi and Yuki were close before Kyo even knew of her.

Shocked and now a little insulted Izumi tried to pull her-self free. 'Get off me,' she whispered. Not wanting to look at him she closed her eyes and repeated her self a little more forcefully. 'I said get off me.'

Kyo got off. He wasn't about to hold her there against her will; he wasn't like that. Sliding off the bed, Izumi grabbed her stuff and started straightening her self out.

'Izumi…'

'Kyo, you're such a jerk!'

'What…?'

'I come here to be with you and all you can do is accuse me of messing with you!' Izumi practically yelled, hurt that he could think such a thing. 'No, Yuki had nothing to do with me coming here. I don't even think he cares. I came because I wanted to. Not every one is out to get you Kyo, not every one is so cruel. Some of us want to get to know you, maybe even love you. But if you can't wrap you mind around the fact that there is only a small portion of people who have something against you, then you don't deserve what the rest of us have to offer. Sometimes you have to let people in, to let them love you, otherwise you will live your life scared about what is going to attack you next. I know you used to have issues with your family and being ostracized, but that is over now. Accept the fact and move on.' She left the room leaving Kyo alone on his bed to process all she had said.

Hastily walking down the stairs, Izumi stopped when she heard Kyo calling down to her. Turning around, she faced him not letting go of her feelings of hurt.

'Izumi, please, I'm sorry. I… I…' Kyo stammered. He never stammered but right now he had no idea what to say to make things better, to stop her from leaving.

'Kyo, just leave it,' Izumi saved him. 'Just give me a ring when you've sorted all this stuff out.' She stole one last glance into his eyes before taking her leave.

Standing there numb, Kyo was at a complete loss. How did he screw things up so badly? One moment he had this amazing girl in his room who made him feel more wanted then ever before, the next she was walking out of the house leaving him feeling more alone then before she arrived. How could he let his insecurities ruin the one thing he had going for him. He was such an idiot.

'Well done, you stupid cat.' Yuki called from the top of the stairs. He was leaning against the wall and had probably heard everything.

Frustrated and pissed off, Kyo faced and yelled at him. 'ARGH! WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN RAT!'

'Nothing really,' Yuki said casually. 'I only wanted to tell you that you just let the one person who could possibly love you in your monster form, and as a human, walk out of your life. Smooth move you dumb cat.'

The two just stood there in silence. Kyo didn't know how to get back at him because he was right. Izumi had seen him in his other form; she had accepted it and asked him to stay no matter what happened. How could he have been so blind and forgotten such a thing?

'Was that our sweet Izumi I saw leaving?' Shigure inquired sticking his head out through the door of his office. 'What did you do to upset her Kyo?'

'He was being an ass and he drove her out.' Yuki answered before he went back to his room.

'Kyo, you didn't!'

Still numb, Kyo turned to back up stairs. 'I think I did.'


End file.
